


Creatures

by mingtothehao



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Corruption, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst with a Happy Ending, Banishment, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Getting Together, Hair Dyeing, Hair-pulling, M/M, Making Out, Marks, Multiple Orgasms, Punishment, Smut, Teasing, Teleportation, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingtothehao/pseuds/mingtothehao
Summary: The demon caught the angel staring at him and only proceeded to glare back at him too. Now, Wooyoung could see his deep and dark eyes, not a single touch of brightness shined out of them and the angel suddenly wondered if he was as soulless as his mentors had described demons to be."First time seeing someone like me, angel?" The male spoke with a firm and somewhat attractive voice.-Or, in which Wooyoung is an angel and San is a demon, they meet and things escalate quickly.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 13
Kudos: 143





	Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Before reading my work, please read the tags carefully as certain themes may be triggering!
> 
> I originally posted this work on my wattpad account in January 2020 but I decided to post it here as well (minor modifications have been made). My apologies if there are any grammar mistakes and/or typos.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Wooyoung woke up feeling warm.

Today was his very first day on earth, he had been anticipating it for so long, and now, it was finally here. If he managed to complete his mission, then he would win his very own pair of wings. The softness, the long and strong white feathers, he longed to feel them over his skin. He had wanted to have his own ever since he was a child, getting your wings was said to be one of the most impactful and beautiful moments for an angel. And all he needed to do now was to do his daily job, something he knew too well.

It seemed almost _too_ simple.

When he was given his task, he thought that it would be easy. All he had to do was find a corrupted soul and save its owner from the dark and lonely halls of hell. He had done it many times before and wasn't planning on failing for the first time, especially considering what was at stake.

He didn't know much about earth but he knew one thing for sure; some humans needed to be saved. A lot of them suffered from physical and mental sickness, some being more severe than others. The angel wished he could save them all but, that wasn't in his power, nor was it in any of his friends' powers. The only being powerful enough to do so had too much going on to bother helping all of the mortals, they were simply too much.

So, rather than waiting around in the middle of the busy streets of Seoul or in a park, he had decided to give himself a challenge. Thus, he had chosen a rather rough place to save a life, instead of choosing a simple one as it would be expected.

_Creatures_ was the name of the nightclub.

It was said to be the most popular in town, many young adults spent their nights and early mornings there, trying to forget about their overwhelming lives. Wooyoung could guess why people enjoyed the club, everything about it was hypnotizing. From the lights to the music and the decorations, everything was made to catch the eye and to fascinate all beings alike. The global atmosphere was in a way comforting, walls were painted a crimson red color which almost promoted seduction and vulnerability. The intention of people entering the club could be guessed in advance.

They wanted to be seen and desired.

In order to blend in the crowd, he had made sure to dress in an adequate way. He had settled at the bar too, thinking that it would be the best place to spot a potential target amongst the crowd. He had arrived near eleven p.m. around the time when the first souls would show. As he scanned the place, he was thankful that no one could see his eyes due to the dim lights. It was in an angel's ability to be able to see inside people's minds, well, only beings who were suspected of going downhill. Using the said power made Wooyoung's eyes turn an exquisite shade of silver as he dug deeper into the strangers' mind, catching a few glimpses of their most vital and precious memories.

And finally, after a few hours, he had spotted the ideal target.

The said being was a male in his thirties, he worked in a large and recognized company. And it seemed like he was planning on forgetting as much as he could tonight, giving in to vicious drinks and other beings trying to seduce him. The said male was actually Japanese, he had moved to South Korea in order to provide a better life for his wife and their unborn child. Wooyoung smiled at the memory of the older male placing a tender kiss to his wife's belly when he found out about the news.

His job must have been extremely stress-fueling if he had decided to come here tonight, instead of being by his wife's side - who was now six months pregnant. Before approaching his target, the angel made the memory he had seen resurface in his mind, hoping that the peaceful sight would make him want to go back home immediately. He could see the male's hesitation, his eyes widening as he slowly placed his glass down. The said male seemed confused, almost unfocused as he placed a hand over his forehead, closing his eyes.

All of a sudden, the male stood up, rushing outside of the club in a hurry. That meant that the angel had succeeded, the lost soul was going to go back to his wife's side. The blond-haired male was about to stand up as well, wanting to follow the Japanese male outside, to finally complete his saving. Yet, he stopped himself when he took in his surroundings once more. When his eyes turned back to their original shade, a sudden energy-flow hit him. Someone powerful was nearby, he could just _feel_ it. 

And that's when he spotted _him_.

While he had been scanning the crowd for a soul to save, a hopeless one had taken a seat next to him. The male had a few shot glasses in front of him, filled with what seemed to be whiskey. It seemed like his target for the night had changed, he was up for a little challenge anyways and the vicious being in front of him would surely do the trick.

Angels, and demons alike, had the ability to detect one another. It was funny really, how either a pair of horns or a glowing halo would appear above their heads as soon as they laid eyes on one another.

He knew that he shouldn't stare at him too much, that it was against their laws. A demon and an angel couldn't be seen together, nor should they interact in _any way_. The risk of being corrupted by the devilish being was too strong to test. Yet, even after his mind had reminded Wooyoung how bad keeping his eyes on the said male would be, he somehow couldn't pull away. He was, in a way, mesmerized by the odd and interesting creature who was drinking next to him.

The demon in front of him was the pure example of someone coming from hell. The male had dark raven hair which reached the back of his neck in the style of a mullet. A few strains of his hair were silver, the angel had never seen a creature of the underworld with anything other than dark hair. He assumed that it referred to some sort of group or maybe even rebellion. Wooyoung’s eyes travelled lower, eyeing the stranger in its entirety. He wore a dark button up, his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, making him even more attractive than he already was. A pair of dark suit pants fitted his long legs and two thin gold chains decorated his neck. As if to highlight the fact that he was from hell, the male had a cigarette in between his lips. Its fire burning as much as the flames of his hometown.

The demon caught the angel staring at him and only proceeded to glare back at him too. Now, Wooyoung could see his deep and dark eyes, not a single touch of brightness shined out of them and the angel suddenly wondered if he was as soulless as his mentors had described demons to be.

"First time seeing someone like me, angel?" The male spoke with a firm and somewhat attractive voice.

It seemed as if the blond-haired male couldn't find his own voice, the air being knocked out of him as soon as he had heard the dangerously hypnotizing voice of the other male. Upon getting no response, the demon only smiled, nodding, understanding.

"Let me offer you a drink." The dark creature spoke, snapping his fingers as he called the bartender.

Before Wooyoung could protest, the other had already ordered a cocktail. The younger watched the barman as he prepared the mixture, wanting to make sure that he didn't slip anything unusual in it. He grabbed a bottle of gin, followed by some apricot brandy. He mixed them together before adding some orange juice and shaking everything up in a metallic shaker.

Then, the orange-like liquid was poured in glass, ice was added before the bartender placed the glass in front of the raven-haired male. The said male thanked him before turning to face the blond.

"A paradise, my treat." The demon smiled, pushing the glass in Wooyoung's direction.

"That's a bit ironical don't you think?" The angel objected, tracing the outline of the glass with his pointer finger.

"I doubt you'd prefer a shot of whiskey." The other commented, smirking.

"Do I not look the type?" Dared the younger.

"No, not at all." He surely replied, inhaling some of the smoke from his cigarette.

"Do you have a name?" the demon asked, blowing the smoke out in Wooyoung's direction.

The blond hesitated for a second before nodding and introducing himself, "I’m Wooyoung." He spoke.

"San," Smirked the taller "So, what's someone as bright as you doing in the dark lands of a nightclub?" The demon dared to ask.

-

San was already addicted.

As soon as he had laid eyes on the godly being, he knew that he would be the one. This dazzling angel had to be corrupted, it would make his success even more triumphant. He looked absolutely stunning, there was no way in hell that san could lie about that. His big and innocent warm eyes made his gut flip as he stood mute, staring at him in wonder.

The angel - Wooyoung was his name - had a mop of curly blond hair on top of his head. His rather tight-looking pair of blue jeans hugged his legs and waist perfectly. The pure white blouse that he was loosely wearing on top of it made San's mind drift to his darkest and deepest thoughts. His breathtaking look was completed with a thin, choker-like, silver chain around his neck. A few touches of light eyeshadow and perfume seemed to be the final touches. The demon couldn't help but notice how glossy his lips looked too, he wondered what they would taste like against his own lips.

It was funny how both of them were opposites even when it came to their looks and styles. The angel wore more white than the demon had ever seen, and vice versa when it came to San's black clothes.

The ravenette admired him, watching how he let his finger trace the lines of his cocktail glass at a slow pace as if debating whether or not he would drink it. He could see the hesitation in his eyes, the internal struggle between his main mission and the sudden new individual who seemed _so very interesting._

"Don't you think that's a bit personal?"

The blond had finally replied, snapping San out of his trance. He let it slide, nodding, allowing the shorter to keep his secrets as he downed another shot of whiskey. Then, he changed stools, so that he was sitting right next to the beautiful being. Their eyes met for a single second and the demon swore that the angel had chosen him in the end. His eyes had shined the slightest, showing that the pretty blond would most certainly be his for the night to come.

"Tell me, pretty, can an angel be corrupted?" He dared to ask, knowing full well how sensitive the subject was.

"Can a demon be saved?" The other fired back.

_Touché_ , though San.

It seemed like both of them were here for common reasons, to get their mission over with. What also striked the older, was that the younger seemed to have a little fire in him too, judging by his fast and clear reply. He would make sure to use it to his advantage.

"Interesting question." San smirked, bringing yet another shot to his lips.

The demon threw his head back as he downed the shot. He could feel the other staring at him and so, he glanced back at him too, keeping his head tilted back as he set the small glass back onto the counter. San kept their gazes connected as he showed off his neck, licking his lips in a slow manner. He smirked when the angel looked away, focusing on his own drink instead, a blush forming on his cheeks. San let his head fall forward again, turning it to the side as he made his neck crack, stretching.

"What do _you_ think?" The taller asked.

The angel almost spilled his drink as the other suddenly spoke up, louder than before. He gave the said male a confused look as he set his drink down, having finally swallowed a bit of the fruity liquid.

"Could _you_ save me...? Could _I_ corrupt _you_...?" San clarified, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know... I guess we'll just have to see." Wooyoung dared.

The dark being laughed, "I like you already, angel."

After receiving a small smile from the beautiful being, San downed a final shot before slamming the empty glass on the counter. He stood up, so as to move closer to the other male, their bodies almost touching. Wooyoung tried to stay calm as his senses urged him to flee, his mind reminding him _who_ exactly he had in front of him. He grabbed his cocktail again, drinking it down quickly, finishing it completely before placing it back on the counter, trying to look at anything but San.

"Want to dance?" The taller asked, opening his hand for the other to take.

The pretty blond slowly looked at him, the alcohol was slowly loosening him up and he was becoming more vulnerable. He nodded the slightest as he delicately grabbed the other's hand, standing up and following him as he led them to the dance floor. As they reached the center of the stage, San let go of the younger's hand, turning around so that he could admire him. The raven-haired male started to move to the music, letting his limbs wander freely. The angel couldn't help but stare at him as he watched his lean figure dance under the colorful lights.

Wooyoung decided that it wouldn't be a bad idea to try and give in, maybe dancing would set his mind free from worrying too much about what would happen if his superiors found out _who_ he was with. So that's exactly what he did, he closed his eyes, focusing on the music for a few minutes as he slowly moved his body to the beat. Little did he know that San was admiring him the whole time, staring at his body up and down, wanting nothing more than to touch the pretty boy. The upbeat song and heavy bass were making his adrenaline rise, he was confident by nature so he didn't hesitate a second when he took a step closer to the male.

The angel opened his eyes just in time to see the demon advance towards him. And before he could say or do anything, he felt hands wrap themselves around his waist, pulling him flush against San's body. The sudden action caused a small gasp to escape the shorter's lips, who wasn't prepared for such a close encounter. The other only smirked as he tightened his grip around his waist, digging his thumbs in his lower back. Surprisingly, the blond found himself lifting his hands up, reaching up so as to wrap his arms around the older's neck. It seemed as if the two were preparing to slow-dance, when really, both of them had something else in mind.

"This... doesn't really fit the song." Wooyoung shyly giggled, staring up and meeting San's eyes.

"I know," Hummed the other "I just wanted to hold you." He clarified, tilting his head upwards proudly.

Wooyoung scoffed, letting his head fall against the taller's chest, sighing deeply as he started to feel as light as a feather. The demon took it as an opportunity to keep going, he wanted to make his intentions clear, even thought something inside of him was telling him that the angel wanted the same thing. Thus, San let his hands trail lower, reaching for the blond's ass before firmly cupping his cheeks. A sound between a gasp and a whimper escaped the younger's lips as he straightened up, tilted his head back up too, as he stared at the taller male.

Their lips were _so_ close now - a hair's away - a simple tilt of the head from either one of them would surely make them collide. Wooyoung could see how san's eyes darted from his glossy lips to his warm eyes, just like the demon could see that the angel was doing the exact same thing. From how close they were, the blond could smell the raven-haired male's cologne. He found himself closing his eyes as he inhaled his scent. It was a mix of musk and the clean smell of fresh soap; the exquisite mixture added a touch of desire and masculinity to the demon.

It was purely intoxicating.

The angel was tempted to make their lips collide, to close the small distance in between them. But before he could even try, the demon spoke up.

"Care to join me in the back room?"

The angel could only nod, not even knowing full well what the other was implying, but the demon smirked, grabbing his hand as he dragged him god knows where. The two reached a black door in the corner of the club which read _bathroom_. Yet, as soon as they made their way inside, it was as if they had travelled to another place. They were in some sort of entrance, behind a closed door. A coat rack, a small table and a few pairs of shoes laid around in a weirdly neat organization. Wooyoung swore that they weren't in the nightclub anymore, the atmosphere, _everything_ was just different.

"Where are we?" He asked, eyes scanning the unknown surroundings.

"My place." The demon clarified, taking off his shoes.

"You mean we..." Stuttered Wooyoung as San urged him to do the same.

"Teleportation, a demon's gift." The raven-haired male smirked proudly.

"So, you can just... teleport anywhere, even to hell?" Questioned the blond, a bit too excitedly.

"Now that would be too easy, angel." San teased him, grabbing his hand as he led him further into the appartement.

As they did so, the godly being took in the aura of the place, everything was clean and well-put together. The walls were a creamy beige color, a few paintings were exposed here and there. He also noticed some plants near the large windows as well as a huge shelf filled with books. The apartment seemed so normal, so tidy, so _angel-like_ even, surely not demon-like in any way possible, except for maybe the black door that was coming into view at the end of the hall.

"There are some rules but, we can talk about all of that later. I'd rather do _other things_ with you at this very moment." The demon flirted as he pushed the jet-black door open.

The two entered the room, San finally letting go of the blond's hand, allowing him to wander deeper into the unknown room.

Even San's room felt and looked nothing like the one of a deadly creature. Here too, the walls were beige and the room was neat. A wide bed stood in the corner, other clear pieces of furniture decorated the place, a comfortable-looking chair, a dresser and another door on the opposite side of the room; a bathroom maybe. But before Wooyoung had time to see anything else, the demon grabbed his hand, spinning him around before pinning him against the door as he hovered over him, dangerously close.

"Are you ready to have some fun, pretty?" San's dark voice filled the angel's ears, sending shivers down his spine.

-

The two creatures couldn't keep their hands to themselves.

San placed a single finger under Wooyoung's chin, making their eyes meet as the younger took a shaky breath. The demon smiled slyly, enjoying the power he had over the pretty angel, he couldn't wait to feel more. Yet, he pulled away, dragging the shorter to the bed that stood in the corner of the room. The ravenette pushed the blond backwards, until he was laying down completely and he could hoover over him. He leaned closer, closer until their lips were only centimeters away. He stayed there, hovering over the pretty male who was waiting with so much anticipation.

The first kiss felt like chaos.

A mixture of heaven and hell, creating a deadly combination as the pure lips of the angel's, touched the darkened ones of the demon. Wooyoung's gloss tasted of fresh berries, the sweet flavor and sticky texture made san want to taste more. Their lips moved together at a fast and unsteady pace as the two tasted each other for the first time. Slowly, San pulled away, only to press his lips against the blond's warm skin instead. He started to place hungry kisses against the male's jaw, dipping his head in the crook of his neck as the younger squirmed under him.

The more San trailed his lips over Wooyoung's body, and the more the angel wanted to feel. Their shirts had been torn, thrown away to leave room for an even softer material. The demon's lips were rough yet, surprisingly smooth, and they left the younger _begging_ for more.

"Please..." He whined.

"Please what, darling?" San teased.

"Give me more, make me _feel..._ "

"Are you sure? You know there's no turning back." Reminded him the demon.

"Yes..." 

"As you wish, precious."

As those words were spoken, the demon connected their lips once more, sucking on the younger's lip. He could feel Wooyoung's hands slide from his neck to his cheeks as the said male parted his lips to allow him access. Soon, their tongues met, swirling and teasing one another as they deepened the kiss even more. San took it as a chance to move his own hands too, hooking his fingers under the other's tights as he caressed them slowly.

"Take them off." The angel urged him.

As wished, San let his hands drag Wooyoung's tight jeans and boxers down, exposing him fully. The demon smiled to himself upon seeing how whiny the angel was becoming, now that he had broken his cold surface. The raven-haired male sat up, undoing his belt before pulling his last pieces of clothes off as well, leaving him as bare as the other.

They didn't waste time after that, they reconnected their lips in a heavy and sloppy kiss. Both of them pushed their bodies together, grinding against one another to see who would give in first. The demon quickly took control, pulling away as he sank his teeth into his golden skin. San nipped at it hungrily, targeting Wooyoung's neck and Adam’s apple.

The angel moaned out for the first time, snapping his eyes shut as he threw his head back. He wrapped his legs around San's body, making their cocks touch even more as the older pinned him deeper into the silky sheets and soft mattress of the bed. Wooyoung dug his nails into the demon's rough skin, dragging them down his back and leaving red marks as San reached one of the blond's nipples.

The raven-haired male attacked the first bud, pressing his lips to it and sucking on it harshly. With one of his hands, he reached up to grab a fistful of his already damp hair, pulling his head back. That caused Wooyoung to let out a gasp as San kissed his way back up to his neck, making sure to leave pretty marks all over his skin.

"You taste like heaven." The demon chuckled as he moved back down to focus on the younger's other pink bud.

Wooyoung's moans only increased in pitch each time San teased his nipple with his tongue. He kept his lips glued to various parts of his upper body for a few minutes, wanting to give the younger the most of this experience. And he seemed to be enjoying it too, considering the way his body moved and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, shuddering as he felt San's wet and hot tongue on his torso.

At one point, the demon caressed the other's tights, slowly detaching them from around his body so that he could now focus on their lower parts. He pushed the angel's legs apart, placing his rough hands on his smooth tights. He placed small kisses around his hard cock, never touching it, all while caressing his trembling tights slowly.

San started to nip at the tender skin of his hip bone, as he worked to push a first finger inside the angel. He moved it in and out, smiling to himself as he felt how tight the male was for him. So, all while kissing his flesh, he prepped the pretty creature, pushing a second finger in as soon as he felt the need to. He scissored him, twisting his fingers inside of him, grazing his prostrate from time to time, making electricity travel through the younger's body.

"S-San..." He moaned.

"What is it, pretty? Are you going to cum just from my fingers?" He teased.

The demon knew that the other was close, he had been working him up for so long now. He decided that making him cum multiple times wouldn't be a bad idea. So, he kept moving, adding a third finger as he kept up his quick pace. The angel was a mess under him, a drooling and moaning mess all because of San's sinful lips and touches.

"You can do it, cum for me, angel." The raven-haired male urged him, moving faster.

This was San's favorite part, looking up and seeing Wooyoung's face, twisted in pleasure as he reached his high. He moaned heavily, panting as pearls of the sticky white substance leaked out. The demon grabbed his neglected cock, giving it a few flicks of the wrist to help him empty himself. That made the younger cry out, reaching down to try and hold onto something as he ached his back in pure bliss. 

"Doesn't that feel good?" San teasingly asked "Do you want me to make you cum again...?"

He leaned closer to the angel's ear "And again..." He whispered sensually, nibbling his earlobe.

"Y-Yes... Again, Sannie." The blond managed to moan in between heavy breaths.

San smirked at the response, licking his lips as he grabbed his own cock, guiding it to the angel's entrance. He teased him a bit more, letting his tip move against his hole, making him whine. Wooyoung choked on his breath as he pushed his hips down, wanting the demon to enter him. The male gave him what he wanted as he started to push himself inside the angel, going slow and inch by inch.

Once San bottomed out, he stayed still for a few seconds, allowing the pretty angel to adjust his body. He placed a few kisses on his lips, gripping his hips for what was about to come. Then, the demon pulled back out, at a torturous and slow pace. He pushed his cock back in the _exact same way_ , making the younger hiss and whine under him, already starting to shake at the sinful feeling.

The raven-haired male repeated the action a few times, wanting to be in complete control while he drove Wooyoung crazy. He picked up some speed but never gave the blond what he wanted - at least - not yet. At this point, the angel was beyond recognizable, his once holy and pure image had been replaced by a lust-thirsty and wanting being.

"Oh S-San... Please.... Faster." He moaned.

"Are you sure you want more, precious?" San slyly asked "It might hurt a bit." He mumbled.

Wooyoung whimpered "Yes..."

On that note, the demon started moving faster, not leaving a single second for Wooyoung to adjust. He pulled out and thrusted himself back in at full speed, watching as the angel's mouth fell open, a high moan following soon after. San kept going, digging his nails into the younger's hips as he rammed into him harshly, almost as if he _wanted_ to make it hurt. The pretty blond held onto the other as best he could, arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

San grabbed Wooyoung's cock, fisting it quickly, in time with his furious thrusting. That only caused even more sounds to escape the younger's lips, whines, moans and cries mixing themselves with heavy breaths and gasps. He wanted to break the angel, to push him over to the dark side of his deepest desires.

He wanted to corrupt him.

To add even more bliss, the demon leaned down to connect their lips again. This kiss was much sloppier yet, just as needy as the ones before. Teeth clashed together as tongues met, the force and the intensity of it knocked the breath out of both beings.

After a couple more thrusts, the demon threw his head back as he reached his high, cumming deep inside the angel, corrupting him from the core and making him feel _so_ full of power. He kept thrusting his hips into Wooyoung, wanting his cum to stay there, wanting to see it leak out. The angel followed quickly, releasing all over his own stomach, the semen mixing itself with his first release from earlier. San placed more kisses on his skin before moving upwards, kissing his forehead as the blond breathed out in rapid successions.

"I’ll give you a minute to breathe, and then, we can finish what we started." He hungrily spoke.

After speaking those words, san quickly pulled out, moving down again so as to see the angel's red hole. He waited there for a few seconds, smiling to himself when he saw his warm cum start to drip out of the blond's entrance. He watched it leak out, making Wooyoung's legs tremble as he tried to close his legs. But San wouldn't allow it, he gripped his tights with rough hands, forcing him to keep them open.

"I hope you're ready for the finale, angel." 

The next round - which was also the last of the night - consisted of Wooyoung being on top. San had made him straddle him and the angel hadn't protested for a single second, almost hurrying as he pushed himself down on the demon's semi-hard cock. And when the blond started to move on his own, grinding his hips down as he thrusted himself on the raven-haired male's member, _then_ , san _knew_ that he had succeeded. He had made the angel addicted to his flesh and to the sensation of being full, the feeling of being powerful.

It didn't take long for both of them to reach their high again, it was incredible how they were already drunk on one another's bodies. The feeling of each other's skin, even if it was now full of sweat and sticky, was absolutely addicting. This time, San came first, the younger's hip movements had gotten to him quicker than he would have thought. He moaned out, taking a shaky breath as he emptied himself inside the angel again. Surprisingly, it only made him move faster, wanting to release soon as well.

As San made him cum, a third and final time, the angel let his exhausted and used body fall on top of his. The demon chuckled, pushing his own damp hair back as he took a deep breath. He rubbed the blond's back, signaling him to _at least_ let him stand so that he could take care of both of them. Wooyoung obliged, sitting back up, grunting in the process as he stood, slowly getting off of san's cock. His legs were still shaking when he fell back onto the bed, breathing slowly to try and calm himself down.

The raven-haired male sat up before standing and heading towards the small bathroom that was linked to his bedroom. He grabbed a towel, and was about to walk out, when he caught a glimpse of his own reflection in the mirror. He smirked, seeing the red marks that the angel had left on his chest and back, dark purple kisses engraved in his skin.

He had succeeded.

Wooyoung's eyes were already closed when he came back into the room. Still, he made sure to clean him and all of their semen away - at least, as much as he could for now - so that he would sleep without feeling uncomfortable. Then, San cleaned himself up before settling down on his bed. He pulled the dirty covers from under the blond's body, replacing them with new and clean sheets that he had grabbed in his closet. 

Then, the demon stared at the younger for a few seconds, admiring his worn-out expression as soft snores left his lips. He moved closer to him, snuggling, which was something he had _never_ done before. It seemed like both of them had gotten their way with the other. San had perverted the angel while Wooyoung had softened the demon.

"You've fallen, angel." He whispered "Sleep tight." He breathed out, caressing the younger's cheek softly.

-

Wooyoung started to doubt his whole existence as soon as he regained consciousness.

He had slept wonderfully yet, his body felt wrecked, especially his hips. He was currently laying on his stomach, one of San's arms was loosely wrapped around his waist while his long hair tickled his bare back. The silky sheets were messily covering their naked bodies as a few rays of sunshine managed to pierce through the heavy curtains, kissing their skin delicately.

He could feel the other stirring but pretended to still be asleep, busy thinking everything through once more. The demon gazed at the younger's back as soon as he woke up, eyes still half-lidded as he let his fingers run over his bare skin. They stayed like that for a while, San drew shapes on his soft skin, leaving a small kiss here and there as well. Wooyoung inhaled deeply when he felt the older place his lips on his nape, letting his hand caress his sides. Now that the raven-haired male knew that the blond was awake, he nibbled on his earlobe teasingly, wanting to gain his attention.

Slowly, the angel turned so that he could lay on his back. A soft grunt escaped his lips when he moved his hips a bit too harshly, letting his body hit the soft mattress again. The demon was next to him, his head resting on his hand, one elbow plopped on his pillow as he gazed at the blond admirably. No words were shared as San placed his pointer finger and thumb around the male's chin, tilting his head to the side so that their eyes could meet. Then, he leaned forward, halfway on top of the younger as he placed a kiss to his cheek.

"Welcome to the dark side, pretty." He mumbled against his skin.

As those words were spoken, the raven-haired male connected their lips, still holding the other's chin in between his fingers. The kiss was ravishing, it was passionate yet, slow, a perfect combination for an early morning. Wooyoung couldn't help but smile into the kiss as he felt San climb over him, straddling him as he hovered over the angel. The blond let his fingers entangle themselves into the demon's dark and long hair, pulling on his roots the slightest and earning a grunt from the older.

Both of them couldn't stop tasting one another, lips trailing over various areas of their still bare bodies. They had both become addicted to the feeling, the _closeness_ that felt so foreign to them, having never really experienced this kind of love before. They knew what was waiting for them, as soon as they would let the bubble that had formed around them explode, they would have to face the consequences of their forbidden actions. But somehow, neither of them cared too much about it. All they wanted, for now, was to feel this closure and to drown in the warmth and softness of their exchanges.

They separated when they were both breathless, San kept his lips close to Wooyoung's, making their foreheads collide as they inhaled deeply. The angel closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead against the demon's in a playful way, earning a smile from the older. Then, he finally spoke, in a voice that was barely higher than a whisper.

"Aren't you scared?" He tried.

"No... I already got the memo." The demon lowly spoke, exposing his left arm for the blond to see.

Wooyoung could vaguely remember spotting a tattoo on the older's forearm the night before. But now, instead of dark ink, what seemed like a burning mark had taken its place. He knew what that meant, he had read about it during his studies. Each demon had a tattoo representing the gates of hell on their bodies, it meant that they _belonged._ Whenever one of them would do something that was against their laws, the shape would remain the same yet, would burn its owner with the fires of the underworld. The small shape now meant that San was an outcast, a rebel, a traitor to his own.

"My tattoo's gone." He whispered as the angel caressed his burnt skin with his thumb.

"How long..?" The younger dared to ask.

"For eternity."

"I’m a stranger to them now, even if I go down there and _beg_ them to take me back... They'll just toss me aside like I had never belonged there in the first place." The older mumbled, a hint of doubt in his eyes.

Wooyoung frowned, sadness washing over him as he placed a few kisses to San's cheeks, holding onto his nape tightly. The angel kissed every inch of his skin, staying a few seconds more once he reached his jaw and the corners of his lips, never kissing him fully.

"I’m sorry." He whispered against his skin, guilt hearable in his words.

San looked at him, smiling slightly, showcasing his deep dimples as he caressed the blond's hair. He finally connected their lips again, kissing the other in a gentle manner, assuring him that everything was going to be okay somehow. More touches and kisses were shared for a while as the two drowned in the after lust.

"Don't be..." The older spoke as he pulled back slightly, caressing the blond's cheek.

"I bet they won't banish you..." San spoke as he rolled off of the blond, sitting up next to him instead.

"...and if they do, well, I’ll just be waiting here for you." The demon continued, smirking proudly,

Once those words left his lips, the angel quickly sat up, gazing at the other creature. He moved so that this time, he was the one straddling the demon. San placed his hands on Wooyoung's hips as the two met in another short peck. The younger pulled back after, tracing his fingers over the older's chest.

"Will you?" He asked, eyes filled with uncertainty. 

The raven-haired male couldn't help but chuckle slightly as the other pouted cutely. He grabbed both of his hands, bringing one closer to his lips. Then, he placed tiny kisses on the blond's knuckle, eyeing the godly being before placing a final peck on his lips, chasing the pout away.

"Of course." San assured him.

"You and I are linked now, remember that." The demon playfully yet, sincerely spoke.

Wooyoung sighed, nodding before the older pulled him in a hug. They wrapped their arms around each other, holding onto one another tightly. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the common warmth of their bodies.

"Let's take a bath before you go." The other suggested, caressing the younger's lower back.

That idea seemed _so_ tempting, but it was already too late, it was time for him to go back. The angel could hear the bells of heaven ringing at the back of his head, a sign that he was expected to come home. So, he reluctantly pulled away, a sad smile painting itself on his lips.

"Maybe in a few hours." He nodded.

-

Wooyoung couldn't seem to stay still as he walked back and forth in the waiting room. He had been told to wait in the said room until the judge was ready to see him. He knew that this was only a technique to make him even more nervous, anxious as he thought about his actions again. He took a deep breath as he tried to calm his nerves when it was finally time for him to be seen.

The angel made his way inside the trial room, taking his position in the center of it, between the benches reserved to the public and the desk of the guardian. The said male - who could also be referred to as the headmaster - represented law in their realm. He was the one to judge each creature who dared to break any of them. His job also consisted of deciding on their punishment and of sending them away if it was necessary.

The man was already seated at his desk when the accused angel walked in, he gulped. The older had a beautiful pair of white wings on his back, he didn't hesitate to show them off too. His dark hair and round glasses contrasted well with their brightness and Wooyoung couldn't suppress a small feeling of jealousy from invading his body.

He wouldn't be getting his wings today.

"Jung Wooyoung." The headmaster started, glancing at the male with a frown.

"You may have saved a being, but you corrupted yourself in the process." He explained, taking his glasses off and setting them on the table.

"Are you aware of your mistake?" He asked "Do you admit being responsible for your failure?"

"Yes, I do." The blond clearly spoke.

A few gasps were heard from the audience behind him, mumbles and whispers started as well. The broken angel stayed still, head falling slightly as he glanced at the floor. He felt torn, split in half. He knew that he was guilty and that he had disobeyed the law. Yet, the reason behind it had provided so much warmth and pleasure. Deep down, if it had to happen again, he knew that he would make the same choices, no matter the consequences.

"You know the rules Wooyoung..." The headmaster started again "Will you accept your punishment without resisting?" He questioned.

"I will." Wooyoung mumbled.

"So be it." the older male concluded.

The angel looked up, seeing the other grab a pen as he started writing down information concerning his accusation and its due sentence. Silence ruled as the male worked, the only occasional words hearable, coming from the public behind him. Barely a minute later, the guardian stood up, clearing his throat as he prepared himself to read.

"Jung Wooyoung," he read out loud "You have come to admit your failure in completing your hundredth task. Therefore, you may only be authorized to redeem yourself after the proper execution of your punishment." He explained.

"You will be sentenced to wandering the earth for five hundred years, this period of time may not be shortened under any circumstance, although it can be extended if you were to try and set foot in heaven before the end of your trial." He threatened.

The blond could only nod as he listened to the man, he had been preparing himself to hear those words ever since he woke up this morning. He could feel the angels of the audience watching him, _judging_ him and waiting for the result to be spoken. They all had other matters to take care of anyways and it wouldn't be too long now, before Wooyoung was sent away.

"You are to leave this sacred place without further ado." the headmaster concluded, standing up and lifting an arm towards the ceiling.

The blond knew what was going to happen, as soon as the older would snap his fingers, Wooyoung would disappear. He would most certainly end up landing in the middle of the city, by chance, not too far from San's appartement. He accepted his faith; he knew that he couldn't do anything against it even if he tried. So, he closed his eyes, bracing himself for the impact as he heard the snapping.

-

San's first words were flirty and cocky, typical of him almost.

"Tell me, aren't I better than a pair of wings?" He had asked, smirking.

"I can make you fly even without them." He had then whispered, right after placing a tender kiss to the angel's cheek.

After landing in the middle of the city like he had predicted, Wooyoung made his way to San's flat. Luckily, the older had given him his address before they had parted earlier that day, so it wasn't too difficult to find. The mixed emotions that lived in the beauty's eyes made the demon pull him in a hug. Sadness, doubt and wonder combined with joy, want and freedom. The raven-haired male walked them inside his appartement, keeping the younger safely in his arms. They stayed in the middle of the living room for a few minutes as the angel pressed his head against the taller's chest, burying his face in the crook of his neck from time to time. The older placed a few kisses on the top of his head, rubbing circles in his back in a soothing manner. A small mumble made the said male pull away, chuckling slightly.

"Does the bath offer still stand?" Wooyoung had asked.

And so, there they were.

San was sitting in the bathtub, eyes closed and head tilted back as he let the warm water take over his senses. Wooyoung was facing him, leaning against the opposite side of the tub. Contrary to the older, the angel's eyes were wide open as he stared at the individual in front of him, trying to put his thoughts in place. The soothing smell of the cherry-scented soap that the other had used had a calming effect on the angel. His mind was less of a mess than it was earlier, and he was even starting to think about all of the good sides of his banishment. The main one being the presence of the demon in front of him. Someone he thought he would never get along with.

As if sensing his jumbling mind, San opened his eyes, smiling slightly as he lifted a hand out of the water. He hummed, inviting Wooyoung to come closer with a simple movement of the finger. The blond gave in, moving forward, turning around and pressing his back to San's chest. The demon reached forward, caressing the younger's sides under the water before settling with wrapping his arms around his waist.

Neither spoke a word for a few minutes, sharing only gentle touches as the angel placed his hands over San's own. He let his head fall back, resting on the demon's shoulder as he exhaled deeply. He felt the older press his cheek against the side of his face, placing a soft kiss on top of his head too, trying to reassure him that everything was okay in a way. And although the blond enjoyed the feeling of the taller taking care of him, he still felt a bit torn on the inside.

"You're sad." San commented after a long silence.

Wooyoung shook his head "No, it's just... I still can't believe this is happening." He whispered.

"What, you not getting your wings?" The demon asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, you and me." The angel clarified, caressing the top of San's hand with his thumb.

The intimate contact of their naked bodies touching brought Wooyoung back to the past night. How he had given in to San's sinful actions, he still had no idea why. There was just something about the older, something so _irresistible_ and conflicting. He made him feel free, which was something he thought that he would be able to feel with his wings rather than with a creature from hell.

"Do you regret it?" The blond asked, doubtful.

"Not a single second." The other assured him, pressing another kiss to his cheek.

"Then I guess you're going to have to put up with me for a few hundreds of years." Wooyoung mumbled.

"I don't mind." San chuckled.

"Really?" The innocent angel questioned.

The demon hummed, smiling as he tightened his grip around the shorter's waist, rubbing his thumbs into his skin. He snuggled closer to him too, burying his nose in the crook of his neck, awakening a warm feeling inside the male's body.

"Why?" He kept asking.

"Like I said before, _I like you_ , angel." The raven-haired male replied.

The said male stayed silent for a few seconds before removing San's hands from his waist and turning around in his grip. The blond was now straddling the demon's lap, hands gently placed on his shoulders as the older reached for his hips. They only stared at each other for a few seconds as Wooyoung moved his hands up to the other's neck, caressing his wet skin as he played with his long and damp raven hair.

"Can I kiss you?" The demon suddenly asked.

Wooyoung was slightly taken aback by the question, San _surely_ wasn't the one to ask permission for things like that. And especially after last night, the angel though that he had made it clear. He wanted the older to touch him, that including, kissing him. It seemed like the blond had really managed to soften the devilish being, he made him more caring and cautious. The male nodded as a small smile played on his lips. The older licked his own lips before leaning forward.

The kiss was nothing like yesterdays.

Their lips molded together at a slow pace, they took their time, eyes snapping shut as they focused on one another. San's lips were gentle and his tongue was careful as he pushed it inside Wooyoung's mouth. A small sound of surprise left the blond's lips when the demon played with his tongue. The kiss became deeper and sloppier, although it always kept its steady and slow rhythm. The angel wrapped his arms around the taller's neck, pulling their bodies even closer than they already were. They breathed each other in as their kisses intensified, moans slipping from the corners of their lips from time to time.

Since they were both completely bare, their lower parts were on full display which meant that each time they pulled each other closer, they would also grind on one another. The feeling was intimate and sensual, combining perfectly with the softness of the kisses they shared.

Wooyoung let out a shaky breath when they parted, he kept his eyes closed as San pushed his head to the side with his nose, placing open-mouthed kisses on his jaw. A low moan escaped his lips when the demon settled for a spot in the crook of his neck, sucking on it slightly. As much as the angel wanted what took place last night to happen again, he knew that _now_ wasn't the right moment. So, he cupped San's cheeks, pulling his head up so that their eyes could meet.

"We have time for that." He whispered as he leaned down to connect their lips again.

The raven-haired male smiled into the kiss, pulling away slightly "I’ll show you so many more sides of heaven you never though existed." He mumbled.

Wooyoung giggled against his lips as San kissed him deeply. They stayed in the bathtub until the water turned cold, sharing more touches and pecks. Then, the two dried themselves before putting some clothes on. San wore some sweatpants and a white shirt while he gave the angel one of his sweatshirts. The said object was a bit too big for the younger, it engulfed him completely and reached his mid-tights. He didn't bother putting on some pants, his boxers were enough due to the size of the sweater. They both settled down on the comfortable sofa in the living room.

"For our _official_ first day on earth together, how about we give each other a makeover?" The demon suggested "I have a feeling something black would make you even more breathtaking." He smiled.

"What did you have in mind?" The blond asked, curious on what the other had prepared.

"Well... I was thinking maybe, you could go for black and I could go for... blond." San clarified.

"Blond?" Wooyoung mumbled, realizing that the older was talking about dyeing their hair.

"You want to dye your gorgeous, soft, raven hair blond?" The angel repeated, twisting his fingers in the taller's locks.

"I think we both need a change." The male spoke, as he caressed the younger's cheek.

"And in fact, I already have the boxes." He added.

The comment made the angel laugh; the sound of joy made the demon smile brightly as he gazed at the pretty creature before him. He still wondered how he had gotten _this_ lucky. Having someone like him by his side was a pure blessing and he would make sure to make the most of it. He wanted to savor each and every moment by the angel's side, and he wanted to start it off with a fun experience.

"When you were _up there,_ well I thought it would be fun to try when you came back." He explained.

"You're unbelievable." The other chuckled.

After talking a bit more about it, the angel agreed to dye his hair. He was a bit sad about San's beautiful raven locks being gone, but he knew that the other would most likely be breathtaking with his new blond hair. Thus, they dyed each other's hair, they applied the product on their locks and made sure to massage the color in. After completing the procedure and waiting for it to dry, both of them washed their colored hair. They were so excited to finally see the result. And they had both been right, the new colors fitted both of them perfectly.

To san, Wooyoung looked gorgeous and a tad mischievous with his new raven hair.

To Wooyoung, san looked like a creature from his home, godly and bright. 

"It suits you... You could almost pass off as a demon." The sinful creature assured the shorter.

The said male hummed as he pushed his fingers through his new locks, enjoying the soft and clean feeling of it. The now blond male pouted slightly when the other didn't compliment him back and proceeded to wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him flush against his body.

"Aren't you going to say that I resemble an angel?" He questioned, licking his lips.

Wooyoung chuckled "Oh _no_ , with your ways and your words and... Your touches, you are _far_ from being an angel" He commented slyly.

"You're right." Nodded the taller, leaning down until he reached the younger's ear.

"So, how about I show you that side of heaven I was talking about earlier?" He growled, smirking.

The angel bit down on his lower lip, nodding "Lead the way." He whispered back.

As those words were spoken, San connected their lips in a needy kiss. The two held onto one another, lips moving at a rushed pace as the demon guided them towards his bedroom. A frame even fell from one of the walls when the now blond male pinned his lover to the familiar dark door, kissing the life out of him as the two got lost in each other once more.

As they entered the room, the door was slammed shut, leaving both creatures to discover what lied behind a perfect mixture of heaven and hell.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story, don't hesitate to leave a comment and/or a kudos.
> 
> And if you all want to be friends, my twitter is @mingtothehao
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Bye, Ori.


End file.
